Ashara Caron
Biography Ashara was born at Hellholt to Maron and Cassella Uller in the third moon of 256 AC, their third child and eldest daughter. She looked up to her elder brothers, and constantly ran after them to involve herself in their activities while still a little girl, occasionally dragging a toy wooden spear behind her. As she grew older, she began to practice with a spear in the yard with her brothers, whenever not practicing the activities of a proper lady, and becoming somewhat proficient with the weapon. Riding would also become a favorite pastime of hers, and she would often challenge her brothers to races along the dunes, mostly losing to them, and it was during this time that she would gain an appreciation for acrobatics, which helped her improve her dancing and footwork in combat. A year or two after flowering, she would meet Rolland Caron when he visited her family's seat with his father and brothers, the young man playing a song at dinner, and eventually managing to get into her bed through that route. Her father found out a few days later, and sent a raven to Lord Caron, requesting he and Rolland come down to Hellholt so that they could discuss the matter of marriage between their houses. The two lords closeted themselves for almost 9 hours in Maron's solar while discussing the matter, Ashara getting Maron into her bed for a romp or two an hour in while waiting. The decision that both Lords agreed on, was that the two of them would be married at Hellholt's sept before Ashara went North to Nightsong to live with her husband, the Dornishwoman vehemently protesting, but eventually agreeing with her father, who stalled any protests in their cradle. She wed him almost a fortnight later, receiving a steel spear with an ash haft and a sand steed as wedding gifts from her brothers, much to the chagrin of her husband and his father. After the wedding, the party rode north to Nightsong, and it was during an overnight stay at an inn near Kingsgrave that Ashara discovered she was with Rolland's child. She kept it a secret until a month after their return to Nightsong, where she got to know her goodbrothers better and learn the names of the keep's staff. In the early stages of her pregnancy, Ashara would practice with her spear until it was confiscated by her eldest goodbrother, who had her stay inside for the duration, which had the unfortunate side effect of making her restless. It only got worse the further along she progressed, and knitting only drove the feelings of restlessness away for so long. She gave birth to Alyse Caron on the first moon of 270 AC, disheartening her husband, who'd been hoping for a son. She didn't visit her husband's bed for another few years after this, sparking rumors that she was secretly visiting a paramour on the side. The rumors stopped when she visited her husband's bed again, finding herself with child soon after and giving birth to Alesander Caron, the long awaited son, on the third moon of 274 AC. She remained at Nightsong while her children grew up, regaining her spear and the right to use it after Alesander's birth, even if her husband and his family didn't agree with this notion, trying to get it out of her, to no avail. Alesander would become slightly ill after his 6th birthday, delaying their trip to King's Landing for the tourney, but they would eventually leave after he recovered, both of her children excited to see the city. Timeline 256 AC - Ashara is born to Maron and Cassella Uller, the eldest of their daughters, but their third child. 269 AC - Meets her future husband, Rolland Caron, during a visit he paid to Hellholt, the third son of House Caron managing to get into her bed. Her father decided to make her daughter marry him to avoid any issues that would come of the affair. 270 AC - Gives birth to their first child, a daughter named Alyse. 274 AC - Gives birth to their second child, a son named Alesander. 280 AC - She travels to KL with her husband for the tourney, but they are delayed for a time at Nightsong while their son gets over his brief illness. Immediate Family Rolland Caron - Husband, 24 Alyse Caron, daughter, 10 Alesander Caron, son, 6 Steffon Caron, goodbrother, Lord of Nightsong, 35 Johanna Caron, goodsister, Lady of Nightsong, 33 Ravella Selmy, goodsister, 23 Cassana Wylde, goodsister, 27 Beric Caron, goodbrother, 32 Category:House Caron Category:Stormlander